


A Day Full Of Surprises

by ExoticGhosts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Cute, Family Drama, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Kissing, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rarepair, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/pseuds/ExoticGhosts
Summary: Loki has been enjoying his time on Sakaar for a while. The food, the drink, the architecture. The oddly attractive ruler whose taken quite a liking to him, too. It's a nice place to forget about things, especially his past. Until his brother shows up like a slap to the face. And the day gets worse from there. Luckily, the Grandmaster is a happy distraction.





	A Day Full Of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Now, this is the story all about how- I fell into a rarepair so rare that there are only 2 other fics of it, both from the same series/author. So thanks TheOtherOdinson for dragging me into this barren wasteland. I guess we have to fill the tag ourselves. And this fic was totally inspired by the Ragnarok clip that just came out. That's nice. So yeah, I saw that and got hit with feels after I got home at 11:30 PM, then proceeded to stay up until now 1:58 AM to write and publish this. And I have to get up early tomorrow.  
> For any readers curious about the situation for kinktober, please see the notes at the end. This is getting kind of long. Once again, I AM MY OWN BETA. so please correct me. And stay lovely, you funky, funky readers. :)

Sakaar was the perfect planet, Loki thought. Clashing colors and people scrabbling around the crowded city like sheep. It was the perfect amount of chaos. The food was just as colorful as the rest of the city. Flavor was dialed up to eleven, sweet things making your entire mouth ache and spicy things making your stomach burn. The drinks were amazing, too. Of course, bright and extremely saturated. Most of them tasted fruity and went down without the usual burn of alcohol, which Loki was grateful for. He liked drinking but could never really get over that.

Of everything here, Loki liked the people the most. Their outfits were outrageously complex and intricate. Loki wasn’t exactly the most simple when it came to his clothes, but these people were unbelievable. And their makeup matched everything else perfectly. In fact, nobody batted an eyelash when Loki decided to immerse himself in their culture and paint his nails a deep blue color. Nobody, not even women, wore nail polish on Asgard. At least on Earth, it was something of a trend, though not for men. Loki was in love with the look. It made him look and feel more dangerous. He even went so far as to have a tailor craft an exact replica of his current armor, only in a shade of blue that would compliment his nails perfectly. She was kind enough to do so, even with the backorder of gladiator gear for the Arena.

That was another thing that Loki couldn’t get enough of. In the middle of the city, just as eccentric and eye-catching as Asgard’s golden castle, was the Arena. A giant coliseum for all of the citizens of the city to crowd to and watch other people compete. Loki had overheard conversations on the street before. People loved to talk about the Championship and how the victor of this year’s competitions would face off against last year’s Champions. Loki hadn’t really seen much of this ‘Champion’, but he was curious as to why people were so passionate about him. He was probably attractive.

The Arena was actually where Loki was headed now. He pushed through the mobs of people, weaved through the maze that was the Markets. He had received word that the Grandmaster wanted to see him. Try as he might, his heart still skipped a beat at the prospect of seeing that man again.

His real name was En Dwi Gast, though Loki preferred the Grandmaster. It suited the man. He was powerful, more powerful than Loki was. The god didn’t know the extent of his powers, as he didn’t openly flaunt them, but he was certain that the Grandmaster wasn’t the type of man you want to aggravate. Luckily, the Grandmaster was also a pretty enthusiastic hedonist. As long as nobody tried to  _ kill _ him, the Grandmaster was happy to make a joke out of anything. The chances were that, when Loki would run into him, he would always be playing some sort of game. This included both orchestrating the Championship and all of the fights, or just antagonizing his citizens. 

Oh, and the Grandmaster was also pretty much the King of Sakaar. Of course, the Grandmaster denied this or just brushed it off, but it was very clear that he was in charge.

He was also fit to be a king. The Grandmaster wasn’t old, nor was he young. Loki wasn’t sure how old he was, actually. It was hard to put a finger on it. He had grey eyes that were ringed in blue, making them absolutely captivating, and matching the stripe on his chin. That line was on his lip, too. And, oh, his lips. They were shaped perfectly and perfectly pink.

Loki finally arrived at the Arena and scurried through the crowd and towards the section that was closed off to the public. Opening the door, he immediately sighed at the sudden quiet. As much as he loved Chaos, it gave him a headache sometimes. He crossed the dressing room, hulking men and women alike being suited with their armor and getting fresh coats of paint on their gruff faces.

Still, Loki continued and descended into the bottom level of the Arena. Here was where they chose competitors. The Grandmaster had said he found a new one. Some were volunteers, some criminals. Most were just interlopers trying to get off this damned planet. Well. It was their fault for getting caught here in the first place, right? He spotted the Grandmaster immediately, standing in front of the panel that controlled the restraints. Loki couldn’t help but quicken his pace at the sight of the other man. So this one was either a criminal or an interloper.

“Grandmaster.” Loki greeted with a smile and a nod as he took his place next to the man. The noise of an arcade game filtered through his ears as one of the Sakaarans played the machine in the corner.

The other man waved a (polished) hand. “I told you to call me by my name.” He teased and Loki huffed in amusement.

“Of course, Gast.” The Grandmaster rolled his eyes but accepted the name nonetheless. Loki rubbed his hands together. “So what have we got today?”

Gast picked up the purple wand and swiped it in the air. The door against the far wall opened and a chair rolled out, strapping in the new competitor and Loki felt his blood chill. “We picked this one up wandering outside the city. Valkyrie brought him in. She said he mentioned you by name, how interesting is that?”

Loki stared still, taking measured steps to stand before the new competitor. It wasn’t just any interloper, it was Thor. His hair was much longer than it was last time they met. The blond strands clumped together with oil and filth. There was a smudge of dirt on his cheek. Loki frowned, wondering when the last time Thor bathed was. A better question would be why the  _ hell _ is he here?

“It’s pretty cool, right, that this rogue fellow would know you. You are pretty far from home, after all.” The Grandmaster whistled before his face broke out into a grin. Thor still hadn’t talked. He was too busy staring at Loki, just as Loki was still staring at him. His blue eyes flickered between him and Gast.

“But anyways!” He continued. “You know this, uh- this, uh- what do you call yourself? Lord of Thunder?”

Thor gave a strained chuckle. “ _ God _ of Thunder.” He corrected before his attention went right back to Loki. Thor nodded. “Tell him.” He told his brother.

Loki’s lips thinned into a tense smile. “I have never met this man in my life.” He said steadily, motioning towards the familiar blond.

Thor snarled, snapping. “He’s my brother!”

Loki’s eyes rolled back in his head. Even after this long, Thor still insisted on calling them brothers. He still managed to  _ ruin _ his life. “Adopted.” He said to the Grandmaster, shrugging his shoulders, as in  _ whoops-I-lied-to-you-and-I-don’t-want-my-ADOPTED-brother-here _ .

Gant didn’t pay him any mind. He found no harm in Loki’s lies. He had come to expect them, but a brother he was not expecting. “Well, it seems like you two are on way different sides of your relationship.”

“No, we aren’t.”

“Yes, we are.” The two brothers said at the same time before glaring at each other. Loki felt like screaming. Thor was still in denial at their broken relationship.

The Grandmaster laughed at them and for the first time since meeting him, Loki failed to see the joke. “So, what is it? Did you guys get in a fight over a girl? Some kind of rivalry? Is it because you’re the big brother?” Gant motioned towards Loki. “Or are you the little brother? I can’t tell.”

Loki chewed the inside of his cheek. “Thor is the eldest.” He ground out.

The Grandmaster nodded and bobbed his head. “Time works  _ real _ different around these parts. On any other world, I’d be, like, millions of years old! But here on Sakaar…” He trailed off, baring his teeth as he glanced at Loki. The mock-grimace turned into a teasing smile and the Grandmaster blinked. Blinked again.

Loki’s jaw fell open. Gast was  _ fluttering his eyes _ at him. This wasn’t the first time that the other man had flirted with him. They’ve had their fun together, seeing how far they could go before making someone else uncomfortable. (Their record was gripping each other’s hips and leaning in for a lustful kiss, which never happened, much to Loki’s disappointment). They had even let their casual touches and looks linger far too long. It was unspoken and not acted upon. Yet now, the Grandmaster found it appropriate to flirt with him in front of his own brother. Loki knew that if he was in his position, he would be relishing in doing so. However, he was not.

Loki’s wide eyes glanced between his brother and Gast and then the Grandmaster  _ waggled his eyebrows _ . Loki took in a small gasp and clenched his jaw, sending another glance at Thor. Thor was now looking in between the two men with a mixture of concern and anger. He looked like he was going to say something.

The Grandmaster spoke before he could, giving Loki a coy smile. “So since you two know each other. Is he any kind of a fighter?”

Thor growled again. “You take this thing out of my neck and I’ll show you!”

Loki winced. Thor was going to get himself killed with his loose tongue and Loki would have to save him, again. He shouldn’t give Thor the satisfaction of living another day with his unfiltered mouth, but he knew that he would.

A giggle bubbled it’s way out of the Grandmaster’s chest and Loki’s heart fluttered again.  _ Damn _ , that shouldn’t be so attractive. He adjusted the color of his golden jacket and cooed. “Aww, he’s threatening me! Hey, Sparkles,” He was treating Thor like he was some kind of pet. The god jerked against his restraints. “Here’s the deal. If you want to get back to uh, Ass- the Assplace. Assberg?”

“It’s Asgard!” Thor shouted, enraged at the Grandmaster’s insolence to his homeworld. Gast just shrugged.

He continued still, “Any contender who defeats my Champion, their freedom they shall win.” He declared, pointing his finger to the sky.

“Fine! Then point me in the direction of whoever’s ass I have to kick!” Loki wrinkled his nose. Thor must have picked up a few speech patterns from his Midgardian friends.

The Grandmaster burst into a bright smile. He waggled his fingers at the God of Thunder, “A contender! The direction would be that way,  _ Lord _ .” He said happily, waving the purple wand and Thor’s chair moved forward. Loki took a step backwards and out of the way.

The other man didn’t wait Gant grabbed his wrist, the heat from his skin sinking through Loki’s armor. “Come on!” He dragged Loki to the doors that led back upstairs. Thor jerked in his chair again and called Loki’s name as he was taken to the next room over.

“Change of plan. Your brother is fighting my champion and we’re skipping the whole competition.”

The Grandmaster kept his grip tight as they made their way to his private viewing box, high above the Arena with a clear view of the whole field. A few high-class Sakaarans wandered around the large box, sipping at their glasses. Gast finally let go and plopped himself on the long white sofa, patting the cushion next to him. Knowing that Thor would soon be in the field and have the perfect view of  _ them _ , he made his way to the opposite side of the couch with a polite smile. Gast shrugged.

It was only moments later that Thor was pushed out of one of the gates. Loki gaped. They had completely shorn Thor’s locks. His face was streaked with red paint and he only held a club. Thor’s eyes searched the crowd for a few long moments before he spotted his brother.

Loki bit his finger and sat back on the couch.

Another few minutes ticked by as they waited for the Champion, the cheers growing louder and louder, distorted by the glass between them. The Grandmaster swiped a microphone from one of the end tables and switched it on, looking all too eager. “And now! Your Champion,” The cheers became screams as people waved signs too small to read. It left Loki’s ears ringing. “The Incredible… Hulk!”

The entire structure of the building shook as the green monster burst out of his gate and Loki flinched. He choked on an instinctive scream and quickly devolved into a coughing mess, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid looking or thinking about that  _ Beast _ . He still remembered all too clearly how the concrete had felt slamming into his face. His heart was pounding against his ribcage, furious to escape, and he found himself short of breath.

Hot tears pricked at the corner of his eyes and Loki’s face twisted. It was so long ago, it shouldn’t matter. But it did.

“We know each other! He’s a friend from work!” Thor shouted at them with a grin. The Grandmaster gave him an odd look as he shut off the microphone, but he said nothing.

After a moment, Loki forced himself to regain some composure and stare, fixated, at the field. At Thor and Thor only. He chewed on the tender skin of his finger. His leg had begun bouncing anxiously on its own. Thor continued to chat with the beast and then.

Then.

He pointed.

Loki felt frozen on the spot as the beast’s head swiveled to stare at him. Its lips pulled back in a disgusting snarl and Loki felt his stomach clench. He fought to not make a noise and finally, finally, a horn went off and the Hulk turned back to his brother. They charged at each other and Loki focused on the reflections in the glass, watching the Sakaarans behind him lean forward in interest. He could still feel the Grandmaster’s eyes on him.

“Do you know him, too?”

“What?” Loki turned to face him.

“Do you know the Champion? The Hulk?”

Loki coughed again at Gast’s question. “We had an… encounter. A few years back.”

The Grandmaster smiled and snorted, “You got your ass beat, didn’t you?” Loki didn’t deign that particular question with a response. He turned back to the fight, only to jump as the creature roared, and he instead looked at the corner of the ceiling. Gast’s smile grew larger.

“Do you want me to comfort you, Loki?” He asked, fluttering his eyes again. Loki felt just a bit of heat on his face and cursed his pale complexion. He was bound to look like a blushing idiot.

“I’m quite fine, thanks.” He said instead, his voice stiff, and Gast tsked. His golden cloak fluttered as he shifted closer. And closer still.

He knee knocked into Loki’s, their thighs brushing together. Loki met his eye. Those grey pools, ringed with royal blue, bore deep into his soul. A hand rested on his knee, that heat turning scorching as it began to slowly trail up. “You look like you need it.”

Loki heard a few Sakaarans behind them moving, some heading straight for the door. As fun as these people were, seeing their leader make moves on someone else was pretty uncomfortable.

The god leaned back as the other man leaned forward, hovering over him as his hand reached the middle of Loki’s thigh, dipping to stroke the flesh in between his legs.

His lips were just inches from Loki’s own, looking as pink as ever, only marred by that enticing colored line. In an act of courage, Loki’s tongue flickered out and swiped up that strip of blue. The Grandmaster shivered above him and his lips parted as he caught Loki’s tongue in his teeth and pressed their lips together, sucking on that wet pink muscle. Loki moaned, a pale hand reaching up to grab Gast’s side and pull him closer as he slid down. The other man was practically laying on top of him, both of their legs in awkward positions as the Grandmaster’s hand buried itself in Loki’s long, inky black locks. He pulled gently, angling Loki’s head to deepen the kiss with a wet noise.

Dimly, Loki was aware of the remaining Sakaarans leaving. A shiver of anticipation ran down his spine as he realized: they were the only two people in the room. A fire-hot hand reached to cup the small of his back, sliding down to cradle his ass as Gast shifted to sit more comfortably, pressing their hips together as he threw the god’s long legs over his shoulder. Loki squirmed to press closer together. Yes, he wanted this. He had wanted this since he met the man and  _ finally _ , he would get what he wanted.

A dull thunk was heard against the glace and Loki barely spared it a glance, seeing Thor’s club reflecting off of the glass and back onto the field. He cupped the back of Gast’s head and kissed him again, more desperate this time. Demanding more. The Grandmaster was all too willing to comply.

Another thunk hit the glass and Loki snarled into their kiss.

A roar ripped through the veil of lust and Loki jumped, biting down on Gast’s lip as a small scream escaped him. He gasped and reeled back, covering his mouth with his hand as he stared at the other man with wide eyes. “I’m sorry!”

Gast’s tongue flicked out to lick the teeth marks now gouged into his lip and just smiled and shrugged. “I’m cool with it being a little rough.” He winked and Loki flushed.

Frantic shouting drew his attention away with his newfound lover and Loki looked through the glass to see Thor and the beast in the field, glaring up at them. His brother was waving his arms angrily, obviously directing his words at the Grandmaster.

Gast frowned as he saw them. He dipped down, seizing another kiss from Loki just to make them angry. He stood slowly and stretched. Loki remained where he was.

“I think we need somewhere more private.” The man smirked. The Grandmaster held out his immaculate hand with it’s perfectly painted nails in offering. Loki grinned as he placed his own pale hand on it, perfectly blue nails catching the light. He followed the Grandmaster upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT A SMUT FIC TO GO ALONG WITH THIS ;) .  
> So Kinktober. Frostiron. Don't worry, my love for frostiron has not been replaced by grandloki/lokimaster/whatever. So, I think Slenbee worded it best honestly. There's only so many ways you can write these without either getting repetitive or reusing kinks. Not only that, but I've found that I cannot write during the day. I have to write around 9/10PM in order to get those creative juices flowing. So I have limited time before midnight and a continuously draining store of ideas. I'm still planning on completing it, don't get me wrong. But Kinktober is now becoming Kinkfall instead. I hope you all understand <3.


End file.
